Hot Spring Houdini
by SilverYoko
Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a little slip of paper with big, bold words on the front. A break before college at a Hot Spring Resort. Or so she thought. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. It never was when he was involved. Sequel to TNR
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Inuyasha

Disclaimer: For here on out, I am in no way affiliated with Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any money off of this story.

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Koga/Kagome (eventually), Koga/Ayame, Sango/Miroku,

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language,

Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a little slip of paper with big, bold words on the front. A break before college at a Hot Spring Resort. Or so she thought. Of course it couldn't be that easy. It never was when he was involved.

Beta: None

A/N: This takes place a year and a half after "The Nudist Resort" It's been awhile since that story and it makes me cringe to go back and read it, so there may be some small differences here and there. Rating and Warnings subject to change. At this point Kagome would be 19, almost 20, and Koga would be 23.

**Hot Spring Houdini **

_SilverYoko_

**Prologue**

"Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!"

"Mmmm…whaaa?"

The words were thick, laden with sleep as the raven haired teen clutched the comforter tighter about herself and rolled to face the wall. It was Saturday _morning_. It was her day to sleep in, wake up around noon-ish, and enjoy her bowl of cereal and vegetating on the couch.

So, what the hell did Sango want this early in the morning?

There was a heavy sigh before she felt the comforter yanked from her body, propelling her to the floor to land in an undignified heap at Sango's feet. Blinking furiously Kagome dragged herself to her knees, glaring through her bangs at the grinning slayer above her. Of all the things that 

could've started her day, this was not how she would've pictured it.

"We've big plans, m'dear! Don't tell me you forgot already! We only have a month left of break before we head back to college, and we must make the best of it! No more of this sitting around doing nothing but work work work. It's time we take life by the horns and enjoy what little time we have left before we become slaves to school once more!"

With flourish that only Sango could pull off the older girl shoved the little coupon in Kagome's face, waving it around so much that Kagome had to take hold of her hand to read it.

The little slip of paper set off warning bells, Kagome _remembered _that little slip of paper. Kagome's mother had gotten it for Sango on the girl's birthday. She said Sango looked like she needed a break, as she took care of her father and brother so much. Those two were enough to drive anyone crazy. To this day Kagome absolutely refused to enter the house unless she knew it was in decent condition.

The coupon was for a half off deal at the new hot spring hotel slash resort three hours away, it was the "best of the best" as the coupon wrote in big bold letters. It was for one person and "guest" and Kagome could only venture a guess as to who Sango wanted her guest to be.

"No."

"Sorry Kag, there is no getting out of this one. I already made all the preparations. I called the Pet Shop and told them you were going on this little vacation with me and the old couple said it was okay. Don't give me that look, those two managed long before you came along. They will be fine.

This is our time to enjoy! We are still young, and we worked our asses off last quarter. We did absolutely _nothing _but work and go to school. It's time for us. We need to relax and take a break before we head back so we don't burn out. So just try to enjoy it, okay? For me?"

Sighing in defeat Kagome shuffled to the bathroom and turned the shower on to cold, she was going to need a jump start to get up at seven on a Saturday morning. Sango prattled away behind her, clearly enjoying the prospect of getting treated like a princess for the next three weeks.

Sighing again she lamented the thought of what this was going to do to her checking account. Places like that weren't cheap, even with the half off coupon. She rummaged through the towel cabinet, chucked the nearest one at Sango's head to make her shut up, and hopped into the shower.

"Ahhh! This is going to be great! Just the two of us and all the possibilities! I've heard these places are amazing. We can get massages, fantastic food, schmooze with new people, and relax in the springs – which I hear is _great _for your skin. And there are even outside springs so we can work on getting you a tan!"

Kagome shot her a sideways glare at her last comment. She was rather fond of her milky white skin. Sango, on the other hand, had caramel colored skin from all the time she spent out in the sun. She was always on the move, always active. It made Kagome nervous, Sango could never sit still and she was too fidgety.

Laying her head against the window Kagome let her eyes slip shut. The beginning of this trip was all too familiar and a small smile curved her lips. How did she let herself get in these situations? Only a year or more ago she had failed at getting out of a similar trip, and that had been a trip in itself.

She had made friends, met a boy she knew she should've had nothing to do with, lost a part of herself, gained a new part, learned more than she wanted and came out unscathed. She worried the edge of her shirt between her thumb and forefinger. It still hurt to think about Koga, she had lost all contact with him after the resort.

_It is better this way. No strings attached. After all, I still have Jakotsu, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They are all the ones I need after all. I have my hands full with them as it is. _

More often than she liked she had to keep reminding herself that cutting all ties with Koga was a good thing. It was like pulling off a band aid. Quick, pain filled for a couple seconds, but the pain faded as quickly as it came.

She still remembered standing there that last day, the feel of his hands in her hair, the musky smell of his skin, the taste of his lips. The wound was still raw, and she grew angry at herself more and more for being such a fool. She hadn't even known him that long and she had grown infatuated with him.

She knew that was what it was. Infatuation. Not love. She couldn't love someone like him. She _wouldn't_. After all, she was nothing but another name to him.

"And here we are!"

Kagome lurched forward, the seatbelt digging into her shoulder as Sango slammed on the breaks. Sango's driving skills were seriously lacking but she adamantly refused to let Kagome drive anywhere. In her mind, Sango was the best damn driver there was.

Rubbing at her collarbone absently Kagome mouthed a silent, "ow" before making sure it was safe to get out of the car. Sango liked to stop in random spots too, so if she didn't make sure they were in a parking spot Kagome could walk out of a moving car. Which, she had done before.

All things go she leapt out onto the pavement, raised her arms above her head and reached towards the sky. Her back popped pleasantly and she had to admit that so far so good. The place was beautiful. Mountains on every side, forests before that, the air smelled clean and pine fresh. There weren't that many people, at least it didn't look like it, so it wouldn't be over crowded and as long as Sango stuck to the plan of "just the two of us" things couldn't go wrong.

"Long time no see, Kagome."

The words slid over her like a cotton blanket, suffocating her and making her choke on saliva. It was a voice she hadn't heard in awhile. A voice she really didn't want to hear again. It was just as she had remembered.

Arrogant. Pompous. Narcissistic.

She wondered if she didn't turn around how long she could pretend she didn't hear him before he'd walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Koga/Kagome (eventually)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst

Warning: Language,

Summary: It all started out innocent enough, a little slip of paper with big, bold words on the front. A break before college at a Hot Spring Resort. Or so she thought. Of course it couldn't be that easy. It never was when _he_ was involved.

Beta: None

A/N: Changed my mind on some of the pairings. I'll figure the others out later, and if you want to see a certain pairing (odd ones do best ) let me know. Koga/Kag is the only definite so far.

**Hot Spring Houdini**

_SilverYoko_

She could almost hear the frown as he sighed dramatically. Well, as dramatic as _he _allowed himself.

"Are you still going to ignore me? I thought adults talked about their problems, not pouted in the corner about something that happened almost two years ago."

She didn't know what it was about him exactly, but he made her blood boil with just a few words. He seemed to always push the right buttons, and even though the thought was irrational she couldn't help but believe he showed up here just to ruin what was supposed to be a relaxing vacation.

Karma was a bitch, and out to get Kagome.

"Fine, if that's how it is we'll just go on ignoring each other this _whole _trip."  
"Sesshomaru! Why do you have to be such…such an ass!?"

Clenching her jaw so hard that it hurt she slammed the passenger door shut but not before catching her finger in it. Afterward Sesshomaru would tell her he had never heard someone scream so loudly, but at the moment all she could see was the blood and the dizzying amount of pain.

Whimpering she felt tears drip down her cheeks as she glared furiously at him, sniffling angrily and cradling her injured finger to her chest. For his part Sesshomaru looked slightly out of sorts, and she felt a stab of pride – or was that more pain?- at making him uncomfortable. She wondered briefly if she started wailing if he would high tail it out of there. Unfortunately it was Sango that beat her to the wailing.

"Oh my god! Kagome, what happened?"

For the next few moments there was fussing, yelling, accusations and general chaos before Sango calmed down enough to drag Kagome and Sesshomaru off to the nurse's station. After being chided thoroughly by the nurse Sesshomaru glared daggers at the two the entirety of Kagome's finger bandaging.

Grinning from ear to ear Kagome practically skipped out of the nurse station. In her mind Sesshomaru deserved all the verbal abuse and more. She wasn't bothered a bit by the heat on her back. If he was going to ruin her vacation then he deserved a little ruining of his own.

"So, Sesshomaru why _are _you here?"

Feeling the glare slid off her back and onto her friend Kagome thought it safe to finally tune in to the conversation.

"Can't I take vacations too?"

"Sure, but you don't seem the…vacation type. You always seem to be on the move, to get things done way before you have to. I can't see you willingly coming here when you could be finishing up…whatever it is you do."

Kagome grinned silently, she could almost feel the animosity emitting from Sesshomaru's placid face.

"For you information, woman, I am _not _here on vacation and I'll have you know the 'whatever it is I do' is more important than anything _you _do. I am here to survey the land, and the state of the resort. Our company owns a string of these hot spring resorts and every so often we must check in on the condition and see what repairs need to be done."

"Oh."

"Then where is Inuyasha? He is part of your family, shouldn't he be doing this surveying to?"

_I'd much rather have him here than _your _royal prissiness_. The last part was all mental. Kagome wasn't exactly lacking any mental skills herself to know that, that wouldn't be taken too well by Sesshomaru.

"I, do not particularly care where my brother is. When I left he was still mulling around the house, trying to find something to busy himself with."

"Awww, does someone feel left out?"

"Woman," The word was bland and threatening on his tongue as Kagome peeked over her shoulder to see the ensuing storm, "still your tongue. I will have no problem taking it from your mouth."

Sango's eyes grew wide, before her mouth set in an angry line and she poked out the offending tongue and took off. Kagome couldn't help herself and snorted out a short laugh, before losing it completely. The look on Sesshomaru's face, such _offense _because of Sango was too good to resist.

Growling at the little woman in front of him Sesshomaru stalked the other way, not prepared to sacrifice anymore of his pride to be in the company of the other holy terror.

"H-Hey! Wait! You two can't just leave me here!"

Laughter cut short Kagome struggled between the two routes, stamping her feet impatiently before taking off after Sango. After all, Sango _had _the keys.

And everything else.

Too bad she wasn't actually paying attention to which direction Sango went.

_Damn. This can't end well._


End file.
